bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Icarax
Icarax was the Makuta of Karzahni, and was one of the most experienced Makuta in battle. History Pre-Karda Nui 100,000 years ago, while the Brotherhood of Makuta was still good, Icarax and his assistant, Pridak, were sent to Xia, along with Mutran, to make the Vortixx charge lower prices for their goods by Makuta Miserix. While there, Icarax lost his temper and destroyed several buildings, which made the Vortixx quickly agreed to lower their prices for the Matoran cities they shipped goods to. Upon leaving the island, Mutran realized that he had forgotten his sentient rock, but Icarax just stated that “It’s a rock.” Icarax was also present during a meeting with the League of Six Kingdoms shortly after the League's formation. After the Metru Nui Civil War, Icarax was then assigned to watch over the realm of Karzahni to keep an eye on the ruler by Miserix. When Makuta Teridax called for a meeting between the Brotherhood at the Convocation Chamber to reveal his plan to overthrow Mata Nui, Icarax remained silent. Ultimately, he sided with Teridax and later assisted Gorast in executing all the Makuta that had sided with Miserix. After Teridax failed in his attempt to take control of Metru Nui, Icarax decided to conquer the universe without the plan. He gathered an army of Manas crabs and started conquering several small villages. Before he could do anything more, Teridax defeated him by tiring him out and destroyed his army with his Rahi Control powers turning one half of the army against the other. Teridax did not kill him, however, claiming he still needed his abilities later. While Teridax was on Voya Nui, he telepathically communicated with Icarax and told him to retrieve the Kanohi Kraahkan from the Silver Sea. Icarax retrieved and wore it. Teridax then instructed Icarax to retrieve the Staff of Artakha, which he did, defeating Onua and revealing himself to the Toa of Earth and stating that the Brotherhood was his now, who then told the other Toa Nuva. He then headed to Karzahni and, because they needed the staff, the Toa Nuva followed him there. Icarax fought and defeated all the Toa Nuva in battle except Gali, who swept him away with a Nova Blast. Afterwords, he managed to travel to Mahri Nui, where he handed over the Staff to Teridax. The Invasion of Karda Nui After delivering the staff, Icarax returned to Destral, only to be summoned to Karda Nui by Antroz. Although annoyed that Antroz was giving him orders, Icarax complied. Around this time, possibly on the way to Karda Nui, Icarax encountered two members of the Order of Mata Nui: Botar and Trinuma. In a fierce but brief battle, Icarax killed Botar and forced Trinuma to retreat. He also went to Metru Nui and attacked Takanuva with a Shadow Leech, although it was only a partial Light drain. He then went on to Karda Nui. Antroz assigned him to retrieve the Mask of Life, and the five then confronted the Toa Nuva in a fierce battle. During the melee, Icarax fought Toa Ignika and tried to take the Mask of Life. Angered, the Ignika lashed out with its power, painfully devolving Icarax back into a biomechanical form. Icarax then headed for the Swamp of Secrets, as per Mutran's instructions. The Final Battle Characteristics Personality Icarax had a reputation as one of the fiercest and most skilled warriors in the Brotherhood, and even his fellow Makuta were reluctant to call on him. He also wanted to take control of the Brotherhood, because he thought that Teridax's schemes were too complex and convoluted. In his mind, demolishing all opponents was the way to go. He also believed he would do a better job as leader than Teridax has been doing. Powers & Tools Like other Makuta, Icarax possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers. He also had the ability to shape-shift, but in his biomecanical state he couldn't create Kraata as readily.But he could still use the 42 Rahkshi Powers. Icarax wore Teridax's Kanohi Kraahkan, the Mask of Shadows. He was equipped with a Tridax Pod, rotating shadow sword, and a shield. Set Information *Icarax was released in Feburary '08 as a ToysRus exclusive. *Icarax was the third bionicle to be released with the Mask of Shadows. *Icarax's piece count is 159. *Icarax's set number is 8953. Trivia *Unlike the other Makuta who invaded Karda Nui, Icarax was not blinded by the light of the Mask of Life when Toa Matoro revived Mata Nui because he was not in Karda Nui at the time. *Icarax does not get along well with Antroz. *He made Vultraz a Shadow Matoran. *In The Kingdom universe, Icarax was the first Makuta to be killed by Teridax after Mata Nui died so he could take control of Icarax's body. Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2008